Merry Christmas for Natalie Elizabeth
by Kerika
Summary: This is for BensonNYPD's Christmas Secret Santa.  Beckett and Castle go to a Christmas party, but they have something to hide! Enjoy Natalie Elizabeth and everyone else!


Merry Christmas Natalie Elizabeth! I hope you like it! And Merry Christmas everyone else!

Kate walked out of the bathroom, pulling her favourite red turtleneck over her black dress pants. She was very glad that it was cold so that she could get away with wearing the hot sweater.

"Castle, are you ever lucky it's cold out. That mark you left on my neck is gonna be there for a week" she grumbled as she made her way over to the dresser . "You're also lucky I have this week off, so it has time to go away"

Castle chuckled under his breath as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"We have to tell them at some point Kate, you know that"

Kate tipped her head to one side, and slipped in an earring "I know Rick, I'm just not ready yet." She quickly slid in the other earring and turned n his arms. "After Christmas, I promise". She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "OK. Let's go."

"You know we don't have to go...I could always give you another 'love mark' somewhere else" Castle remarked cheekily. Kate dropped her arms from around his neck and took a step back, and gave him THE LOOK. "OK, fine, let's go"

"Yo, Castle, where's your date?" Esposito questioned as he came up to him at the bar.

"Well, my usual date had "An affair that couldn't be missed, Richard" and Alexis has an exam tomorrow, so I seem to be dateless" Castle said, even as his eyes wandered to where his real date was, which happened to be being hit on by one of the new guys in vice. Kate looked over the shorter...much shorter...man's shoulder. As their eyes met, Kate gave Castle an almost indiscernible look of humour, and Castle raised his glass slightly and gave her a half smirk back.

Esposito turned away from the bar, a fresh drink in his hand "Couldn't find someone else? Call a lady out of your little black book?" His eyes did the same thing, scanning the room for someone in particular.

"No, no, there is much more stimulating conversation here. Any of those people are in it for the lights, camera and action, not exactly someone you bring to a precinct Christmas party. Speaking of which, when do we get to do the gift exchange?"

"When the captain gets here, he should be by soon. Who did you get?"

"Detective, did you not figure it out?" Castle said as he turned his back to the room, and started to take a few steps backwards towards Beckett, who looked in dire need of being rescued from Gary or Larry or whatever his name was. "You will just have to figure it out" He turned on his heel and marched over to Beckett leaving Esposito to stand there and shake his head, as he himself headed towards his own girl.

"Ho Ho Ho!" The Captain exclaimed as he came into the room, a bag of presents that had been slowly gathered the week before in his office in a bag on his back, a classic Santa hat on his head. "Merry Christmas!"

The room slowly gathered around the large Christmas tree in the precinct, some with drinks, some with partners, most grouped together by where they worked in the building. Castle, Beckett, Kevin and Jenny, Esposito and Lanie were grouped together close to the Captain's side, mainly because Castle was so excited about presents.

"Beckett" Castle said in a stage whisper "are you excited for presents?"

"Shut it Castle" Beckett whispered as Captain began to call out names.

"But they're presents, presents are awesome"

"Castle!" Roy called out, handing Rick a small package "Now, don't open that till everyone gets their presents" he said giving him a serious look.

"I know, hurry!"

Kate rolled her eyes, but was secretly grinning to herself. She had gotten Castle in the random draw, and had conspired with the Captain to get Castle a number of NYPD items that were otherwise unavailable to him and other civilians. He was going to love it, but not as much as the surprise she had waiting for him later on at home, her and a skimpy cop uniform. Now, that he was going to love. And she knew that he had gotten Jenny in the random draw and arranged for her to have a spa day followed by a fancy dinner with Kevin scheduled for just a few days before their wedding. They were going to love that as well.

Five minutes later all the presents were distributed out to the small crowd, and the Captain yelled "GO". There was a flurry of ripping, snipping and laughing as people tore into their presents. Esposito had received his present from Karpowski, a bottle of wine, two wine glasses and some food mixes for appetizers. Ryan had pulled Karpowski and had given her almost the exact present, it was easy, fast, fairly inexpensive and worked for everyone. Kate opened hers from Esposito, it was a first edition signed copy of **A****Fanatic****Heart****by****Edna****O'Brien**that she had been eyeing on EBAY but hadn't had a chance to bid on.

"Espo, this is awesome, great detective work!" she laughed and was about to say more when Castle let out a yell.

"Sweet! This is awesome, thank you Kate!" Castle exclaimed leaning over to kiss her before he stopped himself and instead gave her an awkward side hug. Inside the very hard to open box was a set of standard NYPD sweats and an official t-shirt as well as a belt with a holster and spaces for a flashlight, nightstick, and a badge. He was so excited but his excitement was cut off by a flash of blue and blond that entangled itself around his neck. Jenny had opened her present and almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Richard, thank you! Thank You! I so need this, so badly" she said in a rush as she hugged him again. Kevin was standing just behind her, nodding his head emphatically.

"She does need it, planning weddings aren't very easy." Kevin said as Jenny detached herself from Rick and went to stand beside Kevin again. "This will be a nice break for her, and for me."

"Well, I understand the need to relax, and trust me, that spa is the best of the best. Mother makes sure to tell me every time she goes." Castle remarked.

Kevin opened his present from Lanie, it was a gift card for the cruise he and Jenny were going on for their honeymoon. That was the nice thing about planning a wedding for just after Christmas, most of the honeymoon extras were paid for already, with the $25 and $50 gift cards they had been getting from family and friends. Lanie had gotten a nice shawl from Jenny, it was teal and very soft, she thanked her and pulled it around her shoulders, enjoying the warmth.

The group relaxed into small talk for the rest of the evening, occasionally talking to others at the party, but mostly talked amongst themselves. It was just after ten when the Captain shut down the party, mainly due to a murder call that Karpowski's team got to go on.

"Come on Castle, let me give you ride, wouldn't want you to have to wait for a cab" Kate joked as the group of 6 clamoured onto the elevator.

"Why thank you Beckett, I am too pretty to stand waiting outside" he replied with a smirk. Everyone else in the elevator laughed.

Once on the main floor, the group quickly broke up and went their separate ways, calling Merry Christmas.

Once home, Kate excused herself to the bathroom, and Castle began to remove his watch and cuff-links, puttering around the room putting things away. He had just begun to undo the buttons on his shirt when the bathroom door opened. He turned and immediately lost all the breath in his chest, and all the blood in his face.

Kate stood in the doorway of the bathroom, scantily clad in the outfit she had bought earlier in the month. In her hand swung a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs, her hair a sexy mess around her face.

"Here's the rest of your present. Do you like?" She asked seductively.

Castle nodded his head and moved across the room to sweep her into his arms...


End file.
